La magia más poderosa
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Queenie estaba sumamente deprimida aquel día, pues se cumplía un mes desde que vio por última vez a Jacob. Tina preocupada, pensó que su hermana necesitaba distraerse y aunque Queenie no quería, aceptó su oferta sin saber que ese paseo cambiaría su vida y que la haría reencontrarse con el único hombre al que realmente había amado: Jacob Kowalski.
1. Tarta de melaza

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK_

 **Pareja:** Queenie Goldstein y Jacob Kowalski

 **Palabras:** 1000

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Tarta de Melaza**

Era lunes por la mañana y la gente corría apurada de un lado a otro, excepto Queenie Goldstein quien aún se encontraba acostada en su cama con el pijama puesta y las cortinas completamente cerradas, evitando así que la luz se colara por algún resquicio.

Su hermana Tina en tanto observaba el reloj de la sala mientras esperaba a Queenie para desayunar, pero al ver que los minutos pasaban y ella no bajaba decidió llevarle un poco de comida.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se preocupó mucho al ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba Queenie, pues se notaba que casi no había dormido y que había llorado mucho debido a las ojeras tan grandes que cubrían sus ojos.

Tina al verla así, se sintió mal consigo misma y se preguntó en que momento creyó que su hermana podría olvidar a Jacob tan fácilmente, si se notaba que lo que sentía por él no era una simple atracción. Por qué no se fijó que a pesar de que sonreía, su actitud no era la misma. Por qué no pensó que la tristeza y el llanto se los guardaba para las noches, cuando estaba sola en su cuarto y los recuerdos de aquellos días que paso con Jacob Kowalski regresaban a su mente con la fuerza de una avalancha; en especial los de aquella tarde, cuando pudo contemplar por última vez su sonrisa y tuvo el valor de alcanzarlo y besarlo por primera y única vez bajo aquella lluvia que se llevó sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, Tina no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y se dijo a si misma que haría todo lo posible para animar a su hermana y ayudarla a salir de ese estado.

—¡Buenos días dormilona! Te traje el desayuno.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

—Pero tienes que comer algo

—No puedo, quizás al rato, pero ahorita no quiero nada.

—Queenie…

—No Tina. Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que estoy bien. No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

—Queenie, no puedes estar así. ¿Crees que a Jacob le gustaría verte así?

—Dudo que le importe, ni siquiera se acuerda de que existo.

—Pero si estuviera aquí estaría tan preocupado como yo.

—Pero no está, y a estas alturas, probablemente ya está con alguien más.

—No lo creo, porque lo que hubo entre ustedes fue muy fuerte, si solo bastaba con ver la forma en la que te miraba para darse cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba.

—Tú lo has dicho, me amaba. Porque todo lo que sentía por mí, murió en el preciso instante en que esa lluvia lo tocó y borró todos los momentos que vivió con nosotros.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo Queenie, porque hay cosas que no pueden desaparecer tan fácilmente y el amor es una de ellas. Creo que tú deberías buscarlo y hablar con él.

—¿Y que ganaría con eso? Que diga que no me conoce, que nunca me ha visto, o lo peor, que piense que estoy loca. No, eso no podría soportarlo Tina, no, no podría…

—Pero Queenie.

—Pero nada Tina, no iré a buscarlo.

—Está bien, no lo hagas. Pero lo que si vas a hacer es dar una vuelta conmigo por el callejón Eagle.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, vamos a pasear e ir de compras.

—Pues estás perdiendo tu tiempo porque no voy a ir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dos horas más tarde, Tina estaba caminando con Queenie por el callejón Eagle observando todas las tiendas y haciendo comentarios de cada curiosidad que encontraban en el camino.

Queenie aunque apreciaba mucho sus esfuerzos, no se sentía con ánimos de nada. Pero eso cambió cuando Tina la arrastró a una tienda llena de artículos de broma donde percibió la combinación de fragancias más exquisita, dulce y sensual que había olido en su vida.

Instintivamente busco la fuente de dónde provenía aquella combinación de aromas tan atrayente y se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que el origen era una enorme fuente de Amortentia, porque aunque le gustaba mucho a lo que olía, era una combinación completamente diferente a la que siempre había percibido. Intrigada, se acercó a la fuente y se inclinó todo lo que pudo para poder captar mejor aquellos olores que en un instante atraparon sus sentidos.

El primer olor que captó no la sorprendió en lo absoluto, pues se trataba de la tarta de melaza que Tina le hacía cada cumpleaños y cada Navidad, misma que había aprendido de parte de su madre:

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños Queenie!_

— _¡Tina, es tarta de melaza! ¿Cómo es que sabes hacerla?_

— _Mamá me enseñó a prepararla antes de, antes de aquello… Espero que te guste_

— _¡Claro que sí! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado hoy!_

— _Bueno, eso dices porque aún no la has probado._

— _Tina ¿Por qué piensas eso? Si tú cocinas muy bien._

— _Gracias Queenie, pero las dos sabemos que nadie cocinaba como mamá._

— _Es cierto, pero tú no lo haces nada mal. Además, esta tarta huele delicioso._

— _Ay gracias, pero, creo que la única forma que tenemos para averiguar si quedó bien es si la pruebas_

— _De acuerdo, pero antes contéstame una pregunta_

— _La que tú quieras._

— _¿Tú crees que mamá pueda vernos desde dónde está?_

— _Por supuesto Queenie. Ella siempre nos mira y nos cuida aunque nosotras no podamos verla._ — _Contesto Tina con lágrimas en los ojos_ — _Porque las personas que amamos nunca se van del todo y se quedan con nosotros para siempre, solo que de una manera diferente._

— _¿Lo crees?_

— _Estoy segura. Pero, ¿No crees que ya es hora de partir la tarta?_

— _¡Si! Contestó mientras arrancaba un pedazo de tarta. Mmmm ¡Está riquísima!..._

Si, definitivamente la Amortentia olía como esa tarta de melaza que Tina le hiciera aquel día, en su cumpleaños número seis. Era un olor exquisito, tan apetecible que hasta le daban ganas de probar un poco de aquel líquido rosado, pero de pronto el aroma cambió y el olor que percibieron sus sentidos era completamente diferente a lo que esperaba...

* * *

 _ **N/A:** En mi defensa, quisiera decir que si vieron cosas en este fic que no coinciden para nada con lo que pasó en la película, ya sea personajes demasiado OoC o cosas que nunca sucedieron, es porque aún no he visto la película; esto por falta de tiempo y de dinero. Pero aún así quise arriesgarme a escribir una historia sobre Queenie y Jacob porque ellos me cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vi juntos en unos fanarts en Pinterest, pues se veían muy tiernos y adorables, tanto que de inmediato hicieron clic en mi cabeza y dije ¡Si, me encantan! ¡Los incluiré en mi lista de OTPs!_

 _Desde entonces los shippeo y decidí escribir este fic como una forma de rendirles homenaje, ya que han sido los únicos personajes que han logrado robarme el corazón desde el primer momento y hacer que los shippeara antes de conocerlos oficialmente._

 ** _N/A2:_** _El callejón Eagle (que quiere decir águila en español) no existe, es algo que yo inventé._

 _En cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Arriba el Jakweenie! :DDD_


	2. Cerveza de mantequilla

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste y les doy las gracias a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo para leer este fic. Ojala esto esté a la altura de sus expectativas :D_

 ** _N/A:_** _Lo que está en cursiva son los recuerdos de Queenie_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cerveza de mantequilla**

El segundo olor que Queenie percibió no era el de las margaritas que tanto le gustaban, sino el de algo más fuerte, algo con sabor a mantequilla ¿Pero por qué? Si a ella ese olor nunca le había parecido demasiado atrayente.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no solo olía a mantequilla, sino a ¿cerveza? ¿Acaso su Amortentia olía a cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si solo tomaba en ocasiones especiales y en ninguna de esas veces había sentido una predilección especial por la bebida, ni siquiera por el whisky de fuego ¿Entonces porque diablos la cerveza de mantequilla estaba presente en su Amortentia?

Y de repente, como si la misma poción le hubiera contestado, recordó con claridad la noche cuando conoció a Jacob Kowalski, aquella en la que sus caminos se cruzaron, y sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

 _Queenie sabía que aquella noche, no era como cualquier otra, pues Tina nunca se preocupaba tanto por su imagen y esa noche en particular se estaba esmerando para verse bien. La razón: Newt Scamander, el magizoólogo que conoció hace unos días y con quien no tuvo precisamente un buen comienzo, debido al alboroto que ocasionaron las criaturas que llevaba en su maleta; y a quien sin embargo había invitado a cenar, según ella para encontrar una solución al problema antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y los no mágicos vieran a las criaturas._

 _Pero Queenie sabía que ese no era el único motivo, ya que por lo que había alcanzado a ver la tarde anterior, Newt era guapo y estaba segura que a Tina no le resultaba indiferente y la prueba era ese cuidado que estaba poniendo en su arreglo._

— _¡Tina, apresúrate! ¡Newt y su amigo ya no deben de tardar!_

— _¡Ya voy Queenie! Solo dame un momento._

— _¡Ya están tocando!_

— _¡Diles que enseguida bajo!_

— _De acuerdo, pero no tardes._

 _Dicho eso, se dirigió a abrir y cuando giró el pomo de la puerta se encontró con Newt Scamander, el joven que sin saberlo, era el causante de que su hermana aún no estuviera lista; y aunque era muy guapo, no le prestó demasiada atención ya que sus ojos de inmediato se posaron en los de su amigo no mágico, ese del que tanto había oído hablar; porque a pesar de que no era tan alto ni tan apuesto como Newt, tenía algo cautivador en su mirada. No sabía que era y no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo en ese momento ya que la voz de Newt la devolvió a la realidad._

— _Buenas noches señorita Queenie, soy Newt Scamander ¿Se acuerda de mí?_

— _Claro que me acuerdo señor Scamander, por favor pasen, mi hermana Tina no tarda en bajar._

— _Gracias. Eh, quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para presentarle a mi amigo, el señor Jacob Kowalski._

— _Mucho gusto señor Kowalski._

— _El gusto es mío señorita Goldstein._

« _Así que se llama Jacob, Mmmm, es un nombre muy bonito_ _»_ _pensó Queenie mientras le daba la mano para que se la besara._ « _Y su sonrisa es muy linda…_ _»_

— _Buenas noches a todos._

— _¡Tina! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí._

— _Buenas noches Tina, se ve, muy hermosa esta noche._

— _Gracias Newt, es usted muy amable…_

 _Y aunque Queenie se alegró mucho al ver que su hermana había logrado impresionar a Newt Scamander, no pudo concentrarse tanto como hubiera querido en lo que estaban diciendo, pues sus ojos se desviaban sin querer a donde estaba Jacob Kowalski._

 _Lo estudió a detalle por un largo rato, y llegó a la conclusión de que era muy lindo y que le gustaba mucho la forma en la que hablaba de la magia, porque se expresaba de una manera tan encantadora y tierna._

 _Pero esa impresión cambió cuando él empezó a mirarla insistentemente, porque su mirada se volvió sumamente profunda, intensa y porque no decirlo, apasionada. No tenía nada que ver con la de hacía un momento cuando hablaba de cómo había descubierto lo que Newt guardaba en su maleta, era una mirada que nunca antes había visto, una mirada que la ponía nerviosa y que hacía que sintiera una sensación extraña en el estómago…_

— _…Entonces ¿Tú qué opinas Queenie?_ — _preguntó Tina obligándola a salir de su ensoñación._

— _¿Eh? Oh, pues yo creo que está bien. Si me disculpan, voy a servir la cena._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _La cena por fin había comenzado y Queenie procuraba actuar como si nada hubiera pasado hablando y actuando con ese entusiasmo que tanto la caracterizaba._

— _Y díganos Jacob, ¿es cierto que estuvo en la guerra que enfrentaron los no mágicos hace algunos años?_

— _Si es cierto, estuve en esa guerra. Fueron días muy oscuros._

— _Oh, lo siento, no quise incomodarlo._

— _No se preocupe, es una parte de mi vida y aunque quisiera no puedo borrarla…_

 _Jacob se dio cuenta de que Queenie estaba muy apenada y decidió cambiar la conversación._

— _Oigan, ¡esta cerveza está muy buena!¿Cómo se llama?_

— _Se llama cerveza de mantequilla y es una de las mejores que hay, aunque no se compara con el whiskey de fuego._

— _Pues esto es exquisito, me gusta esa combinación tan peculiar de ingredientes que tiene, es una unión tan singular que estoy seguro muchos dirían que es imposible, y sin embargo existe. Es una pena que no haya nada como esto en mi mundo, y no lo digo solo por la cerveza_ — _Contestó mientras miraba intensamente a Queenie quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse._

— _Oh, pues ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un brindis?_

— _Buena idea Queenie_ — _contesto Tina._ — _¿Quién empieza?_

— _Si me permite señorita Tina, quisiera hacerlo yo._

— _Adelante, Jacob._

— _Bueno, yo brindó por nuestra amistad y por este momento que ustedes me han dado la dicha de compartir. Ojala haya muchos más._ — _Dijo mientras miraba a Queenie una vez más._ — _Salud._

— _Salud_ — _dijeron todos…_

Después de esa frase, Queenie regresó al presente comprendiendo que la causa de ese aroma en su Amortentia era Jacob Kowalski, su Jacob…

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más ya que el olor de la Amortentia cambió una vez más…

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Uvas

_Y aquí está el último capítulo de ésta alocada historia. Espero que a quien quiera que lo lea le guste, aunque sea un poquito._

 ** _N/A:_** _Al igual que en las otras veces, lo que está en cursiva, son los recuerdos de Queenie._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Uvas**

El tercer olor que Queenie percibió no fue el de los exquisitos dulces de menta que compartía con sus amigas después de clases, sino el de unas uvas exquisitas que llenaban sus sentidos. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no se sorprendió tanto porque sabía perfectamente el motivo de tan especial olor.

 _Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella cena con Newt Scamander y su amigo no mágico, Jacob Kowalski y la relación entre ellos y las hermanas Goldstein se había estrechado notablemente, tanto que las formalidades y el hablar de usted habían sido hechas a un lado. Ahora se tuteaban y eso les gustaba a todos, en especial a Queenie, porque ahora podía actuar con más naturalidad ante Jacob y controlar las sensaciones tan extrañas que él le produjo desde el primer momento (o al menos eso era lo que creía)._

—¡ _Queenie, ya deja de ver ese reloj! El tiempo no va a avanzar más rápido solo porque lo mires a cada momento._

— _¿Qué cosas dices? Yo no estoy viendo el reloj._

— _Si claro. Relájate, él no ha de tardar en llegar._

— _¿Él? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Tina?_

— _Tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando Queenie._

— _De acuerdo, Newt es muy atractivo, pero no es mi tipo…_

— _Yo no estaba hablando de Newt._

— _¿Ah no? ¿Entonces de quién?_

— _De Jacob._

— _¿Qué?..._

— _Creo que ya están tocando, ¿Por qué no vas a abrir?_

— _Lo haré, pero ésta conversación no ha terminado Tina._

— _Lo que tú digas Queenie, lo que tú digas…_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _Un rato después los cuatro amigos se encontraban platicando muy animadamente mientras disfrutaban de la exquisita cena que Tina había preparado._

— _Esto estuvo sumamente delicioso Tina. El pollo y el estofado de verduras sabían increíble._

— _Gracias Newt, que bueno que te gustó._

— _Él solo dice la verdad Tina, esta comida estuvo excelente._

— _Eso es porque mi hermana es la mejor cocinera de Nueva York señores._

—¡ _Ay chicos!, si siguen así, el color rojo de mí rostro se volverá permanente._

— _Y hablando de comida, yo traje algo, espero que no les moleste._

— _Para nada Jacob ¿Qué es?_

— _Es una tarta de queso con uvas. Espero que les guste._

— _¡Oh, muchas gracias!, La podemos juntar con el pastel de chocolate que hice._

— _¡Se ve deliciosa!_

— _¿Lo crees Queenie? Preguntó Jacob mirándola intensamente._

— _¡Por supuesto! y estaría bien que un día de estos nos muestres como se hace._

— _Lo haré, en cuanto salgamos de este lío…_

— _¡Bueno, pues que estamos esperando! ¡Ya quiero probar ésta tarta! Exclamo Queenie mientras se disponía a ir por el cuchillo para partir el postre, sin fijarse en la sonrisa tan grande que pintaba el rostro de Jacob y de Tina…_

Queenie por fin pudo regresar al presente y aspiro con todas sus fuerzas el olor a uvas que desprendía aquel líquido rosado. Y comprendió con mucho pesar que lo que vivió con Jacob no fue algo fugaz, pues ningún hombre había podido hacer que su Amortentia cambiara en lo más mínimo y Jacob Kowalski logró que dos de sus tres aromas cambiaran en un tiempo record.

¿Pero de qué servía descubrir lo profundo que era el amor que sentía por ese hombre si ya nunca podría estar con él porque no podía recordarla?

Afortunadamente Tina estaba ahí a unos pasos de ella, observándola, y no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que sufriera por algo que aún tenía remedio.

—Queenie…

—Tina, ¡mi Amortentia ya no es la misma, ha cambiado!

—Lo sé y también sé que Jacob es el causante.

—¡Pero porqué tenía que ser él si es un imposible!

—No es un imposible Queenie, aún hay esperanzas.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Si Jacob ni siquiera sabe que existo.

—Ya te lo dije Queenie, el amor es algo muy poderoso y no puede desaparecer así como así.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Estoy segura, y tu Amortentia es la prueba de que el amor puede cambiarlo todo y sobrevivir a lo que sea. Búscalo Queenie y habla con él. No dejes que el destino y los prejuicios de los magos te roben tu oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Tienes razón Tina. Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Un rato después, Queenie se encontraba afuera de la tienda de Jacob, estaba nerviosa, las manos le temblaban y su corazón latía descontroladamente. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que verlo, así que sin dudarlo entró, más lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida pues los panes que se encontraban en el mostrador tenían la forma de todas las criaturas mágicas que Newt guardaba en su maleta, lo cual hizo que la esperanza renaciera en su interior, porque eso significaba que Tina tenía razón y una parte de los recuerdos de Jacob si había sobrevivido, aunque él no lo supiera y fuera de una manera inconsciente.

Pero esos pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando escuchó aquella voz que invadía sus sueños y recuerdos cada noche, esa voz que nunca creyó volvería a escuchar alguna vez y que sin embargo, ahora se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Él se veía bien y tenía la misma sonrisa amable, pero a pesar de eso en sus ojos castaños y profundos se notaba un aire de nostalgia, como si estuviera triste por algo que había perdido.

Queenie se acercó al mostrador y aunque al principio la miro como a cualquier otro cliente, de pronto su mirada cambió y dio paso a una de confusión, pues era como si ella le recordara a alguien: y finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Queenie, él se sonrió, pero no era esa sonrisa amable que tenía para todos, sino esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella cuando estaba nervioso.

Y ese gesto que hacía que su corazón se derritiera fue lo único que necesito Queenie para comprender que pase lo que pase, hay cosas que no se pueden borrar ni destruir tan fácilmente porque el amor es en esencia la magia más poderosa del mundo.


End file.
